The King's Massager
by LoloSawyer
Summary: La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, son cœur avait été brisé. Sa vie aussi. Ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Hélas, des années plus tard, il se retrouve à travailler à son service. Forcé tous les jours de caresser, toucher la peau de l'homme qui l'a détruit. Devenir le masseur privé de l'animal qui règne sur le ring, Roi incontesté du Free Fight, Levi Ackerman.


It's **hurt so bad.**

Une dernière chance.

C'était sa dernière et unique chance.

Et son horrible tic qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa jambe bougeait nerveusement sous la table alors qu'il attendait qu'on vienne le chercher. _Tac-tac-tac_. C'était horripilant à entendre, encore plus quand on était soi-même la source de ce bruit insupportable. Pourtant, Eren ne ressentit ni la force ni l'envie de faire un quelconque effort contre ça. Un bref sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il repensa aux nombre de fois où sa mère devenait folle à cause de ce bruit. Et aux nombres de fois où elle avait prié le Seigneur qu'elle deviendrait une bonne chrétienne si IL le débarrassait de cet épouvantable toc.

Dix ans plus tard, il le possédait toujours et sa mère n'était toujours pas devenu une bonne chrétienne.

Récemment, elle lui avait avoué qu'il lui manquait, lui et son toc, et qu'elle serait prête à se retenir de l'amputer du pied si il daignait revenir à la maison. Que ça ne serait pas si grave si il retournait près d'elle.

Cependant, Eren s'y refusait. A vingt-cinq ans, il avait passé l'âge de retourner se planquer dans les jupons de sa maman. Bien qu'il le désirait, ardemment, de se retrancher derrière elle, derrière sa mère protectrice qui le couverait comme un petit poussin tombé loin du nid.

En ce moment, c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu. Un petit poussin blessé, perdu dans un monde de requin.

Il bougea légèrement grimaça en sentant des fourmis parcourir sous sa peau. La chaise n'était guère confortable et en plus, il commençait à avoir envie d'une cigarette. Il bavait presque en s'imaginant le goût de la nicotine se répandre dans sa bouche. Il avait bien le droit à ce petit remontant, depuis le temps qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce silencieuse, patientant qu'on prenne enfin compte de son existence -où surtout qu'on se rappelle qu'un dénommé Eren Jaeger avait rendez-vous à neuf heure trente avec la directrice de l'agence. Hélas, il avait été oublié.

Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, bordel! Il connaisse pas la clim' ici? Où peut-être que c'était une entreprise factice qui attirait les gogos comme lui pour les tuer et vendre leurs organes sur le marché noir ? Si ça se trouve, ils étaient planqués derrière la porte, écoutant le moment fatidique où il s'écroulerait, terrassé par la chaleur (et le manque de nicotine, ne pas oublier la nicotine) et ensuite ils embarqueraient son corps pour le dépecé. C'était tout lui, ça. La seule fois où il prenait la peine d'écouter un conseil de son crétin de cousin Jean, il se présentait dans une boite où on les employés assassinaient - volontairement bien entendu - les prétendants aux postes en les faisant suffoquer dans une pièce dépassant les trente cinq degrés.

 _Oh? Il est mort? Comme c'est terrible, nous qui pensions avoir allumé la clim ce matin..._

Eren se demandait combien de fois, la patronne s'en était sortie, haut les mains, avec cette excuse. Qui sait, au bout de la dixième mort accidentelle, les policiers se diraient enfin qu'il y avait un véritable problème et qu'ils devraient penser sérieusement à enquêter de plus près.

Mais le pauvre Eren serait déjà mort. Et on pourra marqué sur sa tombe: _Abruti sans emploi, possible SDF, mort pour la bonne cause. Celle de coincer les voleurs d'organes. Et les connards qui interdisait de fumer dans leurs locaux._

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant fortement. Probablement qu'ils testaient sa détermination. Ils allaient être servis.

Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces journées, à se réveiller à l'aurore, à être le premier avec les petits vieux à marcher dans les rues, à la recherche de travail. De n'importe quel travail, aussi misérable soit-il, lui permettant de gagner de quoi manger et payer ses facteurs. Tout pour éviter d'avoir à retourner chez sa famille, à passer la journée à s'occuper de sa sœur de six ans et de supporter le regard rempli de compassion de sa mère. A défaut de la pitié.

Les gens ne comprendraient jamais à quel point c'était usant à la longue, ces jours qui n'en finissaient pas et se répétaient encore et encore. Frapper à toutes les portes, des entreprises High -Tech aux bars les plus malfamés, supporter les regards compatissants où indifférents des standardistes où des caissières, d'essuyer les refus les uns après les autres, où carrément de ne jamais recevoir de retour, positif où négatif. Supporter tout ça, jour après jour. Se coucher le soir et se lever le matin pour subir le même cirque. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner du taux de dépression chez les chômeurs.

Eren ne se cataloguait pas dans cette catégorie. Non, loin de là. Ce n'était pas la fatigue qui le consumait mais la colère, contre lui, contre le monde entier. Il persévérait malgré tous ses échecs et ne démontait jamais. Renoncer était un mot lui étant étranger. Il ne se lamentait jamais, ne se plaignait pas et trouvait même la force après ces heures pourries de jouer avec Mikasa, en souriant sincèrement. Il suffisait qu'il la voie sourire avec ses dents de travers et ses yeux pétillants, et d'un seul coup, tout passait en arrière-plan.

Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Aux yeux de sa sœur, il n'était pas un tocard, juste son héros.

Il y avait forcément du boulot. Les mecs aux pouvoirs avait promis de créer plus de deux cent milles emplois cette année, alors il était sûr d'en trouver. Et ben non. Allez dire ça à tous ces patrons qui n'avait pas "les ressources nécessaires" pour se permettre d'augmenter leurs effectifs. C'était à ne rien y comprendre: il y avait du travail mais il n'y avait pas l'argent pour ce travail.

Au bout du cent cinquante et unième refus, il avait fait tourné de direction et s'était alors mis en chasse de toutes les boîtes d'intérim de la ville.

L'intérim était souvent sous-estimé.

Principalement parce qu'il n'offrait aucune promesse d'embauche réel, qu'il ne pouvait fournir que des contrats à courts termes et qu'il ne garantissait pas le Saint Graal de tous les chômeurs: obtenir un CDI.

Hors, elles étaient bien que suffisantes pour Eren. Certes, pas de contrat à la clé mais des petites semaines où des mois dans quelques entreprises à droite, à gauche, permettaient de finir les fins de mois. Et il s'était avéré avoir fait le bon choix. On l'appelait parfois pour rien, pour une heure, une fin de soirée, pour une ouverture mais au moins il touchait de l'argent et pouvait étendre son réseau. Et ça se passait bien.

Au début, on l'appelait rarement. C'était plus tester que autre chose, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un fainéant où un profiteur du système. La méfiance était de rigueur et la confiance, elle, très dure à gagner. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, les appels se faisaient plus fréquents, on le contactait pour tout et n'importe quoi, du premier truc qui tombait sous la main, on lui proposait de plus en plus de boulot sans s'arrêter. Certains patrons réclamaient même Eren, sans se soucier des autres candidatures.

Il était fier d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir tout seul, seul d'avoir gagné cette confiance grâce à ses tous ses efforts.

Et là, il avait tout gâché. Encore une fois.

 _Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches._

Il sursauta violemment et se releva d'un coup, envoyant valser la chaise au sol. Le verre d'eau sur la table se brisa également sur le carrelage gris. Ses mains se posèrent fermement sur la table devant lui, malgré les tremblements qui les parcouraient. Eren ferma les yeux et inspira. Respire. _Une seconde. Deux secondes. Quatre secondes. Dix secondes._ Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau maître de lui-même. Ses doigts ne tremblaient plus et la pièce avait cessé de tourner. Le monde reprenait forme sous ses yeux.

Il jura dans sa langue maternelle.

Sa mère haïssait cette manie, suite à ça, elle se mettait à jurer copieusement dans leur langue maternelle aussi. On se demande de qui ça vient.

Bon sang, il avait lâché sa garde, il se détestait pour ça. Lui qui s'était promis d'effacer ces paroles de sa mémoire, il avait réussi un certain temps. Ce n'était pas la violence avec lequel ils étaient apparu dans son esprit, qui l'avait bouleversé, mais la force avec laquelle, ces lettres l'avaient frappés et s'étaient imposés, mine de rien, dans une simple pensée ordinaire.

Hélas, le temps n'avait pas fait entièrement son oeuvre: malgré les années, le mur mental qu'il avait repeint sur ces sombres mots, les cigarettes consommés à la minute, ces vingt-sept lettres avait sur lui un effet dévastateur. La haine qui en transpirait n'était pas de taille face à la souffrance qu'elles infligeaient à Eren. Ni à la colère qui finissait toujours par montrer le bout de son nez.

La colère et l'envie de tout arracher - la table, le verre d'eau, les deux chaises, le mur, était si puissante qu'il se força à agripper le bureau de peur, de faire une crise. Ça serait le bouquet. Montrer à ses futurs employeurs la rage effrayante qui se terrait en lui.

Mais personne ne vient. Personne n'entrait. Pas un mot, rien et il en avait plus que marre. _Ces connards ont réussi, je renonce_ , maugréa t-il. Il était grand temps de ficher le camp.

Il enfilait sa veste quand une femme avec les cheveux en feux entrait dans la minuscule pièce.

Eren stoppa net ses mouvements et resta figé, un quart de seconde devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Les cheveux de l'inconnue n'était bien sûr pas en feu, fort heureusement, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à jouer aux bons samaritains aujourd'hui, plutôt à brûler les poubelles. _Je n'avais jamais vu une nuance pareil de roux!_ La couleur était si flamboyante qu'elle donnait réellement l'illusion que ses cheveux brûlaient.

Cette femme doit bien s'éclater à chaque fois qu'elle entre quelque part. Combien de seaux a t-elle reçu dans la figure?

La nouvelle venue n'ouvra pas la bouche et détailla posément l'homme en face d'elle. Elle le scruta de haut en bas, ne laissant rien passer et si elle remarqua la chaise renversé et le fait qu'Eren semblait prendre la fuite, elle ne releva pas.

Elle ouvra la bouche:

\- Monsieur Jaeger?

Il hésita deux secondes avant de finalement consentir à répondre:

\- Oui.

La femme prit place à la seule chaise encore debout et s'installa face à lui.

\- Bien. Je suis Madame James. L'entretien pour votre inscription dans notre agence va débuter. Veuillez vous asseoir.

De la main, elle lui intima de prendre place, face à elle. Elle ne s'excusa pas du retard, ni du temps qu'il avait passé à poireauter dans cette salle surchauffé. Il ne s'excusa pas pour la chaise renversé ni pour le verre d'eau brisé au sol.

Il attrapa la chaise, la positionna et s'installa sous les yeux impassibles de Mme James.

Dès qu'il fut assis, elle attaqua direct:

\- Commençons.

Eren inspira. Dernière chance. Sa dernière chance. Toutes les agences d'intérim l'avait soit viré, soit recalé sa candidature. L'agence de Mme James était la seule à avoir accepté de lui offrir un rendez-vous depuis des semaines. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Ni abandonné. Pour Mikasa. Pour sa mère. Et pour emmerder Jean.

\- Avez-vous votre CV avec vous?

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait. Tout comme il savait qu'elle en possédait une copie. Mais il ne broncha pas et sortit la feuille de sa pochette. Elle le saisit et prit une minute pour le lire. Il en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée. De taille moyenne, le teint blafard, et les yeux verts, elle était très banale - un adjectif qui s'effaçait dès qu'on se mettait à fixer sa crinière de feu. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine.

\- Je vois que vous êtes sans emploi fixe depuis deux ans.

\- Oui, je travaillais dans un café, c'était le café d'un vieil ami de la famille mais il est mort. Et son café a été démantelé et vendu.

Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour contenir l'amertume dans sa voix. Il n'aimait pas repenser à cet époque. Ni à celui qu'il était à ce moment-là.

\- Depuis, reprit-il, je recherche du travail. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est assez difficile de trouver un poste avec un contrat de plus de six mois, un an si j'ai de la chance.

\- Combien vous ont recalés?

Elle était cash et très sec. Il se surprit à l'apprécier.

\- Énormément. Mais si vous souhaitez vraiment le chiffre, cent cinquante et un. Après, j'ai arrêté de compter. Pas parce je ne sais plus compter après cent cinquante mais plutôt parce que c'était pas très encourageant de se lever le matin et de se dire: _Ah, cent cinquante personnes m'ont refusés jusqu'à présent, peut-être que la cent cinquante deuxième sera la bonne! Où peut-être la cent cinquante quatrième!_

La bouche de Mme James tressauta mais elle ré-attaqua aussitôt:

\- Vous avez beaucoup démarché à ce que j'entends. Pour essuyer autant de refus, vous devez faire ça depuis -

\- Un an. Et je vous le redis, il y un bon moment que j'ai arrêté de compter.

La directrice sembla impressionné. Avec tous les gens dépressifs qu'elle rencontrait, il était rare de tomber de quelqu'un avec une détermination féroce.

Pendant quelques minutes, il lui fit un bref discours sur toutes ses démarches, ses habitudes, les refus, les demandes. Elle resta silencieuse tout du long, sans émettre le moindre commentaire ni l'interrompre. Ça ne dura pas. Elle prit la parole, et mit le doigt sur le commencement de ses problèmes.

\- Et donc, depuis six mois, vous travailliez uniquement en intérim.

Eren se tendit. Aie, c'était là que ça se corsait.

\- Oui. Au début, c'était pas simple mais sans me vanter, je m'en étais bien sortie.

Il ravala l'appréhension qui montait dans sa gorge.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous parlez au passé?

Ses poings se resserrement sous la table. Il redoutait tant ce moment de l'entretien qu'il trouvait bizarre le fait qu'il ne soit pas plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ça devait arriver. C'était obligé.

\- Vous ne travaillez plus pour ces agences?

Elle continuait avec ses questions. Elle n'était pas idiote. Et lui non plus. Ce n'était pas de la provocation, il devait se le rappeler. Aussi, il répondit honnêtement:

\- Non.

Le mensonge était inutile. Elle savait. Sous ses questions en apparence, toutes innocentes, il n'y avait là qu'un piège - un teste qu'elle semblait prendre plaisir à lui faire subir. Mentir à ce niveau serait non seulement stupide mais ruinerait toutes ses chances de manière définitive.

\- Pourquoi?

Il déglutit. Elle ne mettait pas simplement les pieds dans le plat, elle sautait dedans à cœur joie. Il aurait dû répondre mais il ne le fit pas. Elle enchaîna sans état d'âme:

\- Le nom d'un certain Berthoolt Roover vous dit-il quelque chose, Monsieur Jaeger?

 _Un peu ouais. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital, presque mort._

 _Nous y voilà._

Il n'était pas violent. Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais pensé. C'était vrai qu'il s'était vite révélé être un casse-cou, tête-de-nœud et un peu fouteur d'embrouille mais jamais il n'avait aimé se battre. Et il ne comprenait pas les gens qui aimaient ça. Il ne les jugeaient pas mais trouver excitant le fait de péter les doigts d'un homme, entendre les os se craquer -, il n'imaginait pas les tripes qu'il fallait posséder. Oh, il les avait. Mais pas pour ça.

Durant toute sa vie, il s'était rarement battu, à vrai dire, il n'y avait eu que Jean. De plus ça tenait plus de la chamaillerie. Et Annie. Mais Annie ne comptait pas, elle lui avait flanqué une raclée avant même qu'il fasse un geste. Bref, pas une seule vraie bagarre, pas une fois. Même pas durant cette _période_.

Alors comment expliquer qu'il y a trois mois, il avait tellement tabassé un homme qu'il était presque mort sur son lit d'hôpital?

\- Je me suis battu avec lui... enfin disons que je l'ai frappé. Beaucoup. Longtemps.

Il hésitait sur les mots à adopter. Il ne voulait rien caché mais il ne voulait pas trop en montrer non plus. Il se torturait déjà assez lui même. Toutes les nuits, depuis ce maudit jour, il ne faisait que revivre ce moment. Et même en rêve, il n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste.

Mme James se tut et le regardait.

\- Vous avez violemment agressé Berthold Roover le 17 mars dernier et depuis ce jour, il est à l'hôpital, toujours en attente de réveil. Monsieur Roover et vous avez travaillé ensemble dans le même petit supermarché. Il était votre formateur. Autrement dit, votre supérieur. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Avez-vous un problème avec l'ordre, Monsieur Jaeger?

 _Si tu savais par quel genre de mère j'ai été élevé, tu ne douteras pas un instant que je n'ai aucun problème à me montrer docile._ Il ne formula aucune réponse à ça, il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Elle avait le dossier et sans doute, le rapport de la police, suite à l'affaire. Encore une fois, c'était un piège. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait m'obliger à lui raconter, tout lui raconter.

Eren inspira une bouffée d'air frais avant de s'étouffer. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la clim où d'un ventilateur.

\- Ce soir-là, j'avais oublié mes clés et je suis retourné au magasin les récupérer. Il y avait de la lumière, donc forcément quelqu'un. Quand je suis entré dans la réserve, j'ai surpris cet enfoiré de charogne en train de violer et d'étrangler la jeune caissière Christa Renz.

Les souvenirs remontaient devant ses yeux. C'était comme si c'était hier. Pff, tellement cliché.

\- J'ai pété un câble. Un putain de câble. Vous auriez réagi comment vous? C'était qu'une gamine; elle travaillait à mi-temps et elle avait tout juste quinze ans. Alors j'ai sauté sur cet immonde porc et je lui éclaté la tête contre le bitume. Et je regrette que ce type soit presque mort mais si vous auriez vu l'expression de pure terreur qu'il y avait sur cette fille, c'était... c'était abominable. Je ne souhaite à personne de voir ça. Elle était toujours enjouée, souriante, elle perdait pas le sourire. Jamais.

Il se tut, une seconde.

\- Elle ne va plus sourire maintenant.

Il détourna le regard:

\- La police a classé ça comme un cas d'assistance d'une personne en danger et personne n'a porté plainte. On m'a même félicité. Sauf que personne ne veut engager un mec qui est capable de foutre un homme dans le coma.

Il revoyait encore les expressions surprises des agents de police à ce moment-là. Et les murmures. _C'est ce gosse qui a fait ça? Ce carnage?_

\- Les agences d'intérim m'ont viré les unes après les autres. Retour à la case départ. Vous êtes la seule depuis des semaines à avoir accepter mon CV.

\- Vous regrettez?

Eren n'afficha aucune émotion suite à cette question impersonnelle. Pourtant, beaucoup de gens lui avait posé. Ça allait de la curiosité la plus morbide à celle plus sincère. Même sa mère l'avait fait. Et il lui dit exactement la même chose, le même petit mensonge:

\- Oui.

 _Non. Pas une seule seconde. Je ne regrette rien. J'aurais dû lui faire bien pire._

Mais Mme James ne sut jamais ce que pensait réellement Eren Jaeger. Où bien peut-être que si. Et qu'elle ne voulait guère chercher plus loin où en savoir plus. Lui-même n'était pas prêt, pas prêt à se remettre en question, pas prêt à plonger plus loin dans ses pensées les plus noires. Cette haine au fond de lui qui grandissait telle un serpent, qui s'enroulait autour de son cœur, d'où venait-elle? Cette même haine qui l'avait poussé continué à frappé ce type alors qu'il _le suppliait d'arrêter, lui disant à quel point il lui faisait mal._

Au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait d'où elle venait. De qui elle venait.

 _Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches. Regarde-nous. C'est toi qui nous a fait ça._

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas du tout. Faire le sourd et ignorer était plus facile.

Il n'aimait pas la bagarre. C'est tout.

 _J'ai peur parfois. J'ai peur de ce j'aurais été capable d'infliger à cet homme si la police n'était pas intervenu._

En tout cas, c'était foutu maintenant. Mme James ne semblait pas être très emballé par sa candidature. N'était-elle pas comme les autres au final? N'avait-elle pas été un peu trop curieuse de voir un homme ordinaire se transformer en psychopathe, assoiffé de sang? Un Norm Bates des temps modernes? Sauf que jamais Eren ne garderait le cadavre de sa mère dans la cave. Elle serait capable de revenir en fantôme et de lui faire la peau. Mauvais plan.

Il attendait la suite. Elle ne montrait aucune émotion qui trahirait ses pensées, ce qui était le plus perturbant. _Est-ce qu'elle sait comment sourire, au moins?_

C'est là qu'elle reprit le contrôle de l'entretien en commençant par là où il ne s'attendait pas:

\- Vous avez un enfant à charge?

Il sursauta:

\- Je... pardon? demanda t-il.

\- Avez-vous des enfants à charge? lui redemanda t-elle en articulant lentement, comme si il était un attardé.

\- Euh non. Puis..puis-je demander pourquoi cette question?

\- Pas maintenant. Un membre de la famille à charge?

Eren ricana en pensant à sa mère, qui une fois, avait essayé de traversé la vitre la séparant d'une employé des impôts pour la frapper. Et aussi du moment où menottes aux poignets, elle avait supplié son fils de finir le travail. Il y avait plus de chance que ça soit elle qui l'enterre que lui.

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous une femme?

Son cœur fut plus rapide que son cerveau. Il se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et à lui envoyer des images que son esprit peinait à effacer. _Non. Non. Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir._ Il s'étonnait lui-même de sentir encore son traître de cœur réagir pour un être qui était sorti de sa vie après l'avoir foutu en lambeaux, morceau par morceau.

C'était la question de trop.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de femme. Je ne suis pas marié! Maintenant, pourquoi toutes ces questions, ça rassasie votre curiosité mal placé?

Ouch. Il était mauvais mais il n'y pouvait rien. Certaines blessures étaient intouchables.

Il pouvait accorder un point à cette femme, elle restait calme en toute circonstance. Chapeau! Elle ne perdit pas son sang-froid et lui dit, avec une grande politesse - chose qu'il avait oublié depuis LA question:

\- Et bien, vu que vous allez travaillez avec nous, nous avons besoin de toute information que nous jugerons nécessaires. Et si je vous demandais ça, c'était pour savoir quel genre d'aides nous pouvions apporter, en cas de fin de mois difficile.

Eren se prit la tête dans les mains. Une immense fatigue dû à l'incompréhension s'empara de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre.

\- Attendez, je ne comprends pas là...

Et hop, retour du regard "vous me faites pitié".

\- Vous avez postulé pour une inscription, pas vrai? Pour un travail, non? Enfin, pour que nous vous aidions à avoir du travail. Et bien félicitations, vous êtes inscrits chez nous, désormais, notre agence d'intérim va vous prendre en charge.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas dans la vraie vie, en tout cas pas dans sa vie à lui.

\- Mais je pensais que-

\- Je ne conçois pas vos actions, pas plus que je les approuve. Ici, elles n'ont aucune importance. Et je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un homme qui sauvé une enfant.

 _"Arrête, tu me fais mal, ça fait mal, je t'en supplie!"_

La fatigue, la colère, la méfiance disparurent dans la foulée. Remplacé par un immense sentiment de joie et une gratitude sans nom pour la femme aux cheveux de feux, qui était désormais son espèce de tutrice où sa conseillère, il ne savait pas trop.

\- Merci, merci infiniment. Vous allez pas le regretter, je vous le jure! Je ne suis pas difficile, je prendrais la première chose qu'on me propose!

Un sourire plus grand que les USA s'était accroché à son visage et ne désirait pas le quitter. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il se retenait de hurler comme un fou, il se retenait de sortir son téléphone pour alerter toute sa famille qu'il avait réussi, il se retenait surtout de se mettre à danser comme un taré sur la table. _Maman! Je dois la prévenir. Et Mikasa, même si elle comprendra pas trop, on s'en fiche! Et je dois le dire aussi à Jean! Sacré Jean, je vais te payer un restau romantique et te lécher les bottes toute la soirée! Après j'appellerais Marco pour lui dire que c'était toi qui lui a acheté un costume de policière sexy! Et ensuit..._

 _-_ Je suis contente que vous dites ça parce que j'ai déjà un travail pour vous.

 _Wait. What?_

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre, Mme James afficha un semblant d'émotion. De la gêne. Le baromètre de méfiance explosa dans le crâne d'Eren.

\- Euh comment ça?

\- Pour tout vous dire, j'avais déjà décidé d'accepter votre candidature. L'entretien était juste une formalité, je voulais voir si je prenais la bonne décision et maintenant je pense sincèrement que oui. Vous avez le profil idéal. Et votre fort caractère est un atout principal.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Vous êtes doué avec vos mains?

Silence. Eren émit un raclement de gorge embarrassé.

\- Je croyais que la prostitution était interdite. Après, je tiens à vous prévenir que je suis assez maladroit et j'ai fait carbonisé toutes les saucisses Snacki que j'ai essayé de cuire. Je vous jure, un vrai carnage. Alors à votre place, je mettrais pas le pénis d'un ministre où d'un député dans mes mains parce que je vous garantis pas qu'il reparte avec.

\- Monsieur Jaeger!

Mme Davis était toujours aussi blafarde à défaut des petites rougeurs sur ses joues. Elle se retenait aussi de rire, c'était flagrant.

\- Nous ne faisons pas dans l'industrie du sexe. Je vous prie de m'excuser si vous avez mal interprété mes paroles mais...

 _Tu l'aurais pris comment toi, si on te demandait combien tu étais doué avec tes mains avec un petit sourire en coin?_

 _\- ..._ je vais m'exprimer mieux. Vous y connaissez vous en massage thérapeutique?

En vérité, non. Eren ne s'y connaissait pas du tout mais ça ne devait pas très compliqué.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Nous avons une demande d'emploi assez particulière. Un coach sportif recherche un masseur professionnel pour l'homme qu'il représente. Ils sont spécialisés dans le Free Fight, vous connaissez?

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait. Au début, le Free Fight était assez discret, pas très populaire. Et depuis quelques mois, ce nouveau sport de combat avait explosé et désormais tout le monde n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Le Free Fight est un peu comme la boxe, quoique différente. La boxe avait des règles, des limites. Le Free Fight n'en n'avait aucune. Seule l'arme blanche était interdite. Aucune règle, aucune limite. Juste la loi du plus fort.

Il avait déjà assisté à un combat. C'était à la limite de la barbarie. Et vu le niveau de violence hors norme, pas étonnant qu'un de ce petits sauvages ait besoin d'un masseur pour apaiser les muscles. Mais c'était plus un médecin qu'il leur fallait en permanence.

\- Oui, un peu.

Elle poursuivit:

\- Et ben, le combattant pratique ce type de sport particulier, très difficile et un masseur serait le bienvenu. Pour être honnête, c'est là que ça se complique. Le combattant en question est le champion du Free Fight, celui qu'ils surnomment le Roi, invaincu depuis ses débuts. Il semblerait qu'il soit difficile, voir pas très... social et il a déjà causé pas mal de souci. Peu de personnes veulent l'approcher.

 ** _Alerte au pigeon! Alerte au pigeon!_**

\- Et au vu de vos antécédents, vous semblez être le candidat idéal pour ce type de travail.

Hum. C'était clair. Son CV avait été conservé uniquement pour qu'il serve à un fou furieux qui aime tabasser des gens. En gros, on l'envoyait à l'abattoir. Le pauvre petit agneau sacrifié. Certainement pas. Il n'était ni pauvre, ni fragile.

Il ne remarqua pas que Mme James avait arrêté de parler et le laissait ainsi réfléchir tranquillement.

Il y avait beaucoup de contre. Déjà la bagarre. Eren avait beau avoir cette rage au fond de lui, il n'avait pas pris plaisir à tabasser Berthoolt. Pas une seconde même si il ne le regrettait pas. Et passer ses journées à côtés de ce genre d'homme sans scrupule allait être pas franchement facile. Et puis, il n'était pas masseur. Imaginons qu'il faisait mal à ce "Roi" et que celui-ci, lui brise le bras, en guise de représailles?

Non, définitivement non. Pas moyen.

Mais de l'autre côté, il pensa à sa mère et à Mikasa. _Tu peux revenir à la maison, tu sais. Non, non il ne pouvait pas._ Même si sa mère l'accueillerait à bras ouverts - parce qu'elle était comme ça, généreuse à l'amour sans limite, il ne pourrait pas supporter de la décevoir. Il s'était planté une fois. Il ne pouvait pas se planter cette fois-là. Et puis, il y avait pire que de caresser les abdos d'un bel homme. Et il avait ce problème d'avoir un faible pour les méchants garçons.

 _Regarde où t'a mené la dernière fois._

 _Ne réfléchis pas._

Il serra les poings:

\- Oui! Je veux dire, je veux bien ce travail.

Mme James parut soulagé une seconde. Ensuite elle retrouva son masque de glace. Elle me transmit quelques feuilles qu'elle gardait pour elle, jusqu'à présent. Il n'eut pas le temps de lire, elle enchaînait direct.

\- Bien. Votre nouvelle patronne s'appelle Hanji Zoé. Et l'homme qui vous paiera pour vos massages s'appelle Levi Ackerman.

Les tremblements. Les tremblements. Des tremblements partout. Les mains, les doigts, partout. La respiration haletante, paniqué. Les frissons que lui procurèrent le son que faisaient les syllabes de son nom. Le cœur qui semblait sur le point d'imploser dans la poitrine. La mal de ventre qui se répandait dans la tout l'estomac. Et les sentiments. L'appréhension. La colère. La haine. La peur. Une peur si terrible qu'elle retourna les entrailles.

Il glissa de sa chaise et s'écroula par terre. Mme James se releva, affolée:

\- Monsieur Jaeger?!

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'entendit rien. Rien à part les mots, _ses_ mots.

 _Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches. Regarde-nous. C'est toi qui nous a fait ça._

 _C'est **toi**._

Il inspira. Expira. Inspira.

 _Une seconde. Deux secondes. Quatre secondes. Dix secondes._

Il se remit debout, calmement. Doucement. Il ramassa la chaise, une fois de plus, tombé au sol. Il finit par rompre le silence.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai été un peu sous le choc. Je... Ça va aller. C'est juste que Levi Ackerman est mon-..

 _Je ne veux plus de toi. Tu bousille tout._

 _\- ..._ C'est mon ex-mari. J'ai été marié à cet homme.

 **Everything's hurt.**

* * *

Pas de mot, pas d'excuse parce que tout sonnerait fausses. Je peux juste vous dire que je suis là, peut-être pas pour longtemps mais pour le moment! Mais je pensais sincèrement rester cette fois!

Alors prêt à vous engager avec moi? :D

Cette histoire est assez sombre mais je promets des passages très hot, alors gare aux coquines!

Lolo Sawyer.

P.S: Oui, Levi sera encore une fois un pur enculé. Parce qu'on l'aime comme ça!

P.P.S: Un OS avec Levi comme patron sadique avec son employé, ça vous dit?


End file.
